This invention relates to a system for selecting and emitting one of a number of recorded groups of signals, messages or information. It more particularly relates to an audio-visual system that plays one of a number of available recorded messages and makes a visible display relating, e.g. to one of a number of products in response to operation of one of a plurality of selectors.
Systems are known that play different records in response to selection indicators or switches, such as jukeboxes or the like, or that selectively play a series of different pieces, selections, or messages, but in the order recorded. Multi-track tape players are also known that permit track selection by moving a pickup head to successive tracks each time a single selection switch is actuated. Some of these or similar types of playback systems have been proposed for use in advertising displays and vending machines, to play a message correlated with associated wares. Most of these systems are complex and would be relatively expensive to manufacture, requiring, for example, separate players to provide optimum selection of choices. Such mechanisms may further require the actuation of plural switches or multiple actuation of a single switch to make a selection, may permit multiple selection or interruption, or have other aspects presently viewed as disadvantageous.
A present need exists for a reliable, inexpensive system that provides full flexibility for selection of a recorded message with one actuation of a single selector associated with each message and without necessitating record changing or multiple playback systems, and that will prevent further message selection during play. A need also exists for an audio system of that type coupled with a visual indication relating to the audio message to make available a practical product display to advertise or aid in selling products.